Walenie w Polsce - Zapytaj Beczkę 111
Jednogłośna Opinia (segment został pominięty) Pytania *Panie Beczka, oglądam twój program od paru dni i pluję sobie w brodę, że byłeś tam cały ten czas, a ja o tobie nie wiedziałem. Bardzo podoba mi się twoje poczucie humoru, tak odmienne od "Łot de FAK" przeciętnych polskich Let's Play'erów. I tutaj dochodzimy do pytania. Z tego co zrozumiałem, nie jesteś zbytnim fanem naszych rodzimych Let's Play'erów, ale co sądzisz o tych zza granicy, np. Markiplier, Jacksepticeye i innych? - Zajgerek *Jeden z trzech polskich kanałów, który mnie nie wkurwia. Pozdro - Tidu *Mam te moc, mam te moooooooc - Klaudia Yesss *Krzysiu, moim życiowym celem jest wprowadzenie do języka polskiego słów "stalker" i "stalkować". Pomożesz mi w tym wiekopomnym dziele? - The Mumble *Krzysiek co sądzisz o patriotyźmie? Z jakiego powodu miałby kochać coś , o czym nie decydowałem? Nie wybrałem kraju narodzin więc czemu miałbym być z tego dumny? Co sądzisz na ten temat .Pewnie zaraz rzucą się na mnie gimby. - kryienox *Rozprasza mnie ten sterczący włos. - penbreakerbolek *Krzysiu, jak to się dzieje, że masz ciągle pytania do bieżącego odcinka? Jak Ty to robisz? - Michał Stonawski *Nie chciało się umyć okularów, to kupiłeś nowe? - Alicja Pasturczak *gonciu gonciu podrap mnie po prąciu - dofniell *Fraszki dla Beczki: Ciało do ciała ręka na biust, Gonciarz rozwalił cały jutub. - TheDog TheDog *Fraszka time: Siadłem dziś na komputerze, a tu Krzysiu - no nie wierze. Nagle naszła mnie rozkmina, że nie lubię skurwysyna. - Eysh *Krzysiu jak ty strasznie wyglądasz przy prędkości 0.25 :O - ReviD *Chyba najbardziej gówniany program w sieci, trzeba być kompletnie zezołomowanym umysłowo mentalnym dzieckiem żeby to oglądać i brać udział w tym bezbekowym stykaniu się pisiorkami z dorosłym facetem, który robi z siebie błazna przed dwunastolatkami. Rozumiałabym gdyby zarabiał na tym jakieś kokosy, ale w takiej sytuacji to jest po prostu godne pożałowania. Gdybym przyprowadziła takiego klauna do domu i przedstawiła jako swojego kolegę albo w ogóle chłopaka to rodzice chyba by mnie wyśmiali i napluli w twarz. Chyba poczytam forum gimnazjum w Zduńskiej Woli, myślę, że poziom będzie nieco lepszy. - GabiKalita *Z oglądaniem beczki jest jak z naruto czekasz cały tydzień żeby obejrzeć zafillerowany odcinek. Potem myślisz na kupnem mangi ale jesteś na to zbyt skąpy, więc pożyczasz ją od kolegi tylko po to żeby i tak jej nie przeczytac. I wracasz do czekania na odcinki. - gjegje *Krzysiu dzięki twojemu programowi poznałam swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie wiem jednak, czy przypadkiem nei wrzuciłam go do strefy "Friendzone" jak to rozpoznać? - Sophie Lanatic *Gonciu , ile zaliczyłeś ( jeśli wogóle ) Japonek podczas swoich wyjazdów ? Inne Azjatki się nie liczą , ewentualnie oprócz Koreanek z Północy :D - Paweł x *Łamiąca wiadomość! Krzysztof Gonciarz kiedyś mówił o tym, że czeka na jedno pytanie po którym zakończy program. Po latach badań wraz z grupą ze Stanów Zjednoczonych znaleźliśmy to pytanie! Co tam? - MichuEntertainment *Twój wywód na temat homoseksualizmu sprawił ze zacząłem się zastanawiać czy sam nim nie jesteś. - Michał Malik *Czy wolisz panie Krzysztofie robić odcinki rzadko ale długie? np raz na 3 tygodnie ale 15 minutowe? Czy woli Pan robić takie częste i kró (Oddalam to pytanie)tkie jak teraz? Bo nie jestem pewien w jaki sposób woli Pan prowadzić swój kanał. Szczerze mówiąc zacząłem się zastanawiać czy nie dał się Pan zmanipulować pieprzeniu gimbowników "kiedy zapytaj beczkę?!?!?!!" zamiast robić to co Pan kiedy i jak robi oraz jak przypuszczam. co Pan LUBI robić ! Niech pan robi kanał na (reszta komentarza ucięta) - Marek Śliwa *To może po angielsku : what happenned with your old glasses?! I had problems with concentration becasue those are soooo ROUND! - Kuba Laseck *wyglądasz jak kretyn w tych typowo "żółtkowych okularach" - DokoKS1 *Shia LeBeouf moim bogiem frvr i always. - errorek44 *Czy z okazji na 500.000 subów zrobisz special Q&A? - Nessalpl *SLUCHASZ JAKIEGOS PRAWILNEGO RAPU TYPU SLON CHADA POZDRO - KRUL Fraszki Beczki *gonciu gonciu podrap mnie po prąciu - dofniell *Ciało do ciała ręka na biust, Gonciarz rozwalił cały jutub. - TheDog TheDog *Siadłem dziś na komputerze, a tu Krzysiu - no nie wierze. Nagle naszła mnie rozkmina, że nie lubię skurwysyna. - Eysh Podkład muzyczny *Otis McDonald - Fingers (intro) *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *JR Tundra - Bar Crawl *Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Piano Sonata No 11 in A major, K. 331, Mov. 3 (Fraszki Beczki) *John Deley and the 41 Players - Dewey, Cheedham, and Howe *WSRH feat. Pih, Chada - Nie przyszliśmy tu by przegrać (rapowa piosenka, którą Krzysztof puścił, gdy szedł ulicą w Tokio) *Grupa Filmowa Darwin - Orki z Majorki Ciekawostki *Krzysztof zaczyna odcinek śpiewając Orki z Majorki - piosenkę, która po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w zastępstwie G.F. Darwin w Zapytaj Beczkę. ''Utwór ten na krótko przed premierą tego odcinka został wydany w pełnej wersji wraz z teledyskiem i szybko stał się popularnym filmem w sieci. Krzysztof zwrócił członkom Grupy uwagę, że trochę zjebali pełną wersję, gdyż nie zawarli w niej ''"twórz, twórz". Pod koniec odcinka Krzyś umieścił adnotację z linkiem do pełnej wersji. *Krzysztof przedstawił się jako Lisie Piekło, a swój program nazwał [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLcxQ8h1PX3WgLdgnJHcCxg 5 sposobów na...] *Jeden z widzów nawiązał w komentarzu do piosenki Mam tę moc z filmu animowanego'' Kraina Lodu. Krzysztof wyśpiewał treść tego komentarza, a zaraz potem dodał: ''"Let the storm rage on" - jest to fragment tej samej piosenki, tyle że w wersji oryginalnej, anglojęzycznej (Let it go) *W tym odcinku Gonciu po raz pierwszy w historii programu zgodził się z Polaczkiem - w kwestii tego, że kiedyś znajomych o narodzinach dziecka informowało się przez SMS, a nie przez post na Facebooku. *Po przeczytaniu komentarza o aktorze Shia LaBeoufie Gonciu krzyknął: "Do it!""Zrób to!". Gonciu powtórzył to zdanie na samym końcu odcinka, tuż przed planszą końcową., a Kanciarz powiedział: "The day before yesterday you said the day after tomorrow""Przedwczoraj powiedziałeś: pojutrze". Kanciarz w ten sposób sparafrazował zdanie LaBeoufa: "Yesterday you said tomorrow" ("Wczoraj powiedziałeś: jutro")'' ''- nawiązali w ten sposób do słynnej mowy motywacyjnej LaBeoufa Przypisy Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki z Kanciarzem Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem